Electronic devices, including portable electronic devices, have gained widespread use and may provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic messaging and other personal information manager (PIM) application functions. Portable electronic devices include, for example, several types of mobile stations such as simple cellular telephones, smart phones, wireless personal digital assistants (PDAs), tablet computers, and laptop computers with wireless 802.11 or Bluetooth capabilities.
Docks, such as docking stations or stands are commonly utilized to provide a convenient receptacle for an electronic device while providing an interface for data transfer between the portable electronic devices and, for example, a computer. Such docks may also couple to a power source for charging a battery of the portable electronic device. Docks and portable electronic devices are susceptible to damage due to connection attempts when the portable electronic device and the dock are not properly aligned.